Hunter Mew Mew
Hunter Mew Mew (ハンターミュウミュウ Hantā Myū Myū) is a new and fun way to pass time while also doing my own wiki page project, Mew series. Owned by Princess Mew. Story In a world full of mysteries and secrets, there is a certain exam taken every year by many applicants to become Mew Hunters but only a few pass each year and it's not that easy to pass. The main character Dango Izuma just turned 12 and is ready to take the Mew Hunter Exam and pass it to become a Mew Hunter. She meets friends along the way and they become a team and work together to get through the Mew Hunter Exam together and then many adventures await for them. Characters Mews Dango Izuma (伊豆隈丹後 Izuma Dango) Dango is the leader of Hunter Mew Mew and the first to be infused after passing this years Mew Hunter Exam. She's always focused and never gives up on things, always determined. She is easy to get along with and always changing peoples' hearts. She transforms into Mew Dumpling and is infused with the Marine Otter. Ringo Morikawa (リンゴ森川 Morikawa Ringo) Ringo is the second Mew to befriend and join the team. Due to her odd behavior and interests, Ringo is often put on the spotlight cause she is always calm and collected. She is also very smart in many different things and can easily tell when someone is lying or something is gonna happen or not. She transforms into Mew Apple and is infused with the Franklin's Bumble Bee. Banana Satio (バナナサティオ Satio Banana) Banana is the third Mew to befriend and join the team and oldest. He looks more mature then he is, so he looks older then the rest so others always assume he's an adult, but whenever they find out he's in his teens they become vaguely surprised. He transforms into Mew Banana and is infused with the Kemp's Ridley. Burūberī Amajiki (ブルーベリーアマジキ Amajiki Burūberī) Burūberī is the fourth Mew to befriend and join the team. The same age as Dango, he comes from a family of assassins so he is always assumed to act like one but he rather has friends and be a normal kid. Poison doesn't bother him nor does pain but he can still feel it. He transforms into Mew Blueberry and is infused with the Cozumel Island Coati. Kanzo Midorima (みどりま関三 Midorima Kanzo) Kanzo is the fifth Mew to befriend and join the team. She's a shy and innocent, pure girl who enjoys reading. Despite that, if it's a horror novel she really loves she will literally act it out afterwards in a play style. She transforms into Mew Licorice and is infused with the White’s Seahorse. Makaron Aoishi (青石マカロン Aoishi Makaron) Makaron is the sixth Mew to befriend and join the team. He's always calm and careful, not the risk taking type but yet he will do anything for his friends. People always talk about him behind his back but those words they say about him don't bother him at all. He transforms into Mew Macaron and is infused with the Rothschild's Giraffe. Raimu Satori (霊夢 Satori Raimu) Raimu is the seventh Mew to befriend and join the team, also the last. Unlike the other team members, Raimu was a Raccoon Dog, that was saved by Dango and took to the chairman to save him. He was infused with the DNA of a human rather then the DNA of an animal. He's sweet and pure, but also mischievous and getting into trouble a lot. He transforms into Mew Lime and is a Raccoon Dog infused with the DNA of the Human. Aliens The Phantoms are also known as "The Spiders". They are A-Rank thieves and murderers. They are wanted for a lot of yen. Tarte (タートル Tātoru) A young Alien who is one of the major bad guys of the Hunter Mew Mews. He is one of the members of the group called Phantom, a group of Alien thieves with an A-Rank. She finds quite an interest in Dango when she also passes the Mew Hunter Exams and becomes a Mew Hunter. Seaweed (海藻 Kaisō) An Alien who is also one of the Phantoms. She is the type to manipulate others and get what she wants. The other members call her "Cheap Steak" cause of her manipulative abilities. Ice Cream (アイスクリーム Aisukurīmu) Another member of the Phantoms. An Alien who is always partnered with Tarte though she is always curious to why Tarte never takes his jobs seriously, rather then just playing around. Major Characters Ming Lee (明リー Lee Ming) Ming is one of the main examiners to interact and pass the eight beginner Mew Hunters. He's calm and strong and easily interested in new examinee's. He's also the chairman who saved the life of Raimu and turned him into a Raccoon Dog with Human DNA Mew by infusing Human DNA into him to save him from dying. Locations Sea Star Island The home island where Dango comes from. Mt. Sabra A mountain located in Beru, which also Burūberī's family lives. Mew Hunter Exam An exam that take place every year. Its locations for each Phase changes each year. Category:Series Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Hunter Mew Mew Category:AUs